keyblade legends
by F2daJay
Summary: Keyblade Legends:-As Sora’s story ends and the keyblade wars die out, a new legend is about to unfold. Where heroes and villains collide in the never ending struggle to obtain the ultimate Keyblade.
1. chapter 1 the light from above

Epilogue

Our story starts where the keyblade wars end. There are only three worlds left, the world of reality, the world of imagination, and the world of eternity. In the world of eternity, Sora stands over the final keyblade, which has the power to create even more keyblades, and shatters it into hundreds of pieces with his kingdom key. As he falls to the ground exhausted, his kingdom key disappears and he utters four words, "finally, it's all over…….."Then, tragically, he dies.

A golden light rises from Sora's heart far into the sky, and a bluish wind picks up the shattered keyblade pieces and follows it up. The light and the keyblade shards peak at a point where all three worlds are visible. Then, the golden light and the biggest piece of the keyblade fly off toward the world of reality. The rest of the shattered pieces also fly off and distribute themselves between the world of imagination and the world of reality.

As the light approaches the world, an 18 year old boy named Anthony Quinones, commonly known as AQ, is walking to class. He spots the light and he thinks it is a comet coming straight at him. However, the comet seems to be getting smaller and smaller. All of a sudden, AQ puts out his hand and the light stops in front of him. He then sees that he is not on the street anymore and is surrounded in a world that is completely white. AQ turns around and a blonde haired kid is standing there. He asks the boy, "where am I? Who are you?" the boy introduces himself saying, "Hi, I'm Roxas nice to meet you" and holds out his hand. As he grabs Roxas' hand to shake it, Roxas tells him, "By the way, this might hurt a bit." As soon as both their hands meet, AQ gets blasted back as the Keyblade shard hits him in the chest and he falls unconscious.

He wakes up on his bed and complains about a headache. Then starts to relay what has happened in his mind. Eventually, he decided it was nothing but a dream, until he looks at his hand. On his wrist, there is a marking, a marking that looks like a key. The Kingdom Key.

Our hero, Sora, has tragically died, but it seems like the torch has been passed to a young man named AQ. What new adventures await our new hero, what has happened with the shattered keyblade pieces, and what roll does Roxas play in this young man's life.


	2. Chapter 2: a friend has changed

_please note that some characters used do not belong to me but to the kingdom hearts series and final fantasy series._

**Chapter 1: A friend has changed**

AQ wakes up on his bed and looks at his wrist and sees the kingdom key that is tattooed there. He tries to rub it off but it won't go away. As he gets up to go to the bathroom to wash it off, his friend Fjay, who we will abbreviate as FJ from now on, enters the room. Then, the tattoo started to shine and emit an angry glowing light. AQ hurriedly hides his wrists and greets his friend.

AQ: Hey man!! What's up!

FJ: Nothing really, what happened to you? You've been knocked out for 12 hours and suddenly wake up.

AQ: 12 hours!?! I don't remember anything that went on before.

FJ: well whatever, your mom is downstairs worried about you and it would be nice for everyone to see you up and about.

AQ: ok let's go.

They both go downstairs, AQ makes an effort to hide the mark on his wrist, but he noticed that FJ took a quick glance at it and smiled. They talk amicably while walking into the kitchen. As soon as AQ's mother sees him, she drops a plate and rushes to hug him. Worriedly, she looks him over and asks if he is ok.

Mom: Anthony!!! You're awake!!

AQ: yea mom I'm ok now so… what's for dinner?

(quickly regaining her composure)Mom: well since your better, dress up, we have a guest tonight.

AQ: who? FJ? He doesn't count as a guest.

Mom: no, the man who picked you up from the street when you were unconscious. He said he was your new teacher, a Mr. Leonhart I think. So I invited him for dinner

AQ: I don't know anyone by that name

FJ: me neither, how does he know that he will be teaching you?

AQ: I don't know but we'll find out tonight.

An hour passed by and AQ and FJ are sitting on the couch watching tv and the doorbell rings. AQ answers the door and sees a man with brown hair, a white shirt, black pants and a black jacket walks in. as the man walks in he greets AQ with a smile and nods his head in greeting to FJ. Both FJ and AQ look at each other, laugh and follow him into the living room where his mom and the man are talking. As they step in a conversation has already started.

Mom: Its nice to meet you again Mr. Leonhart

Squall: Yes good to see you too, and good to see your son is up and about.

Mom: He woke up just this morning, FJ has been helping me with him while he was asleep.

Squall: That's good. So Anthony how are you feeling?

AQ: I'm just fine, by the way why did you come to visit? It can't just be that you were worried about one of your students

Squall: True, but all things should be explained when you get to class

AQ: an explanation now would be preferred please.

Squall: you can wait.

FJ: Mr. Leonhart I think we would all like an explanation right now

Squall: speaking about that, I would like to speak to you alone for a moment. Mrs. Quinones may we please be excused to chat a little bit in the backyard in private?

Mom: Sure, I'll have Anthony come get you when dinner is ready

Squall: thank you

As FJ and Squall step outside, AQ and his mom look at each other in a confusing way. AQ stands near the door to eavesdrop while his mom starts dinner. As he listens in on the conversation he only catches a part of it.

Squall: Let him go damnit! He isn't the one you need

FJ(in a distinctively different voice): He is an important part to reach MY goals!! You are just in the way!! I cannot have you interfere!!

AQ looks outside to see FJ holding a gigantic black key and Squall holding a gun with a long blade extending from it, both at the ready to attack each other. His wrist starts acting up again and the mark of the keyblade shines brighter. Squall shoots a blast from his gunblade and FJ spins to dodge it. FJ runs at Squall, jumps in the air and swings his keyblade from over his head. Squall blocks it, but, surprisingly, no sound came from the impact. However, the strike was strong enough to create a blast of wind in both of their directions; it didn't even faze them. As AQ watched closely, he sees FJ smile and manages to catch what he says. "Well…you tried" Then, he vanishes from the air and a split second later he appears standing next to Squall facing the opposite direction. FJ had a surprised look on his face and said, "I didn't kill you…." At that moment, Squall's eyes blank out and he falls to the ground unconscious. FJ picks up Squall's body and disappears with him. A second later, FJ reappears without Squall and begins walking inside. AQ steps outside.

AQ: What the hell was that?

FJ: He was a man after the keyblade.

AQ: keyblade? What? What the hell are you talking about?

FJ: I see the mark on your wrist and I know what it is.

AQ: ……….Anyways where did you get that sword? And where did it go?

FJ: Don't worry bout that.

AQ: What the hell just happened? What aren't you telling me? What's going on here?

FJ: I can't help but notice you changed the subject when I told you I saw the mark on your wrist.

AQ: Okay, this might sound strange, I don't really remember what happened but before I was unconscious there was this light, then this person, then something hit me. Now tell me what's going on!

FJ: ok…

AQ: told you it sounds kind of strange

FJ: no!! that's not strange at all!...ok I'm lying. That was strange, even for you.

AQ and FJ go inside the house and continue talking as they take a seat at the dinner table.

AQ: well I told you! Anyways how do you know about it huh?

FJ: never mind that I have my ways.

AQ: damnit FJ you never tell me anything.

FJ: ok ok, in truth there is an evil monster controlling me right now and he knows all about the keyblade and what not. He is using me to get to you and eventually I'm going to kill you. Are you happy now?

AQ; you're such a fucking weirdo……

FJ: that's my story and I'm sticking to it!

AQ: you know what? With that freaky shit you just pulled outside… I believe you…

FJ: good, I'll be killing you after dinner.

AQ: haha very funny.

Mom: Oh! Where is Mr. Leonhart?

FJ: he said he had to leave and apologizes for not being able to stay.

Mom: did you chase him off FJ?

AQ: Yeah! Did you?

FJ: NO!!!!...yes…

Mom: sigh FJ I don't know what you did, but next time you see him you better apologize!

FJ: his fingers crossed behind his back yes ma'am.

Mom: ok well we can't do anything about it now so I guess one of you two will have to fight over the extra food.

FJ and AQ look at each other quickly and begin scrambling over the extra food on the table. Dinner finishes and the night wears on, FJ stays for a little bit longer and he decides to go home. As AQ walks him to the door they have a conversation.

AQ: listen… I won't bother you tonight but tomorrow explain to me what's really going on.

FJ: ok I will and I'm sorry about the disturbance I caused but I'm going to take care of that tonight.

AQ: wait… what do you mean? You aren't thinking of killing that guy are you?

FJ: no of course not!

FJ turns around, smiles and begins to walk away, AQ looks at FJ in a weird way and walks inside. He murmurs something to himself in a low voice but loud enough so that FJ can hear it.

AQ: what happened to him…he seems different.


End file.
